


Coronas, espadas y amor.

by Juli20010210



Category: Historia original.
Genre: M/M, Magia, MuerteDeUnPersonaje., Renacer, Reyes - Freeform, Secretos, SexoExplícito, guerreros, investigación, m/m - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli20010210/pseuds/Juli20010210
Summary: Eduardo lleva tres años teniendo unos sueños bastante extraños, parecen estar conectados entre sí, pero cuando despierta no puede recordar mucho.Pronto descubrirá el significado de esos sueños, sueños con coronas, espadas y amor.
Kudos: 7





	1. El príncipe y el lago.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allenwalker249](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/gifts).



El lugar era simplemente hermoso y maravilloso, el lago era tan cristalino que casi podías ver a los peces nadando y todo a su alrededor era tan verde, podía escuchar con claridad el cantar de los pájaros, el sonido del viendo moviendo las hojas de los grandes árboles, también se escuchaba como este arrastraba las pequeñas ramas caídas.

-Principe, ahí esta- escucho la voz de un hombre, se escuchaba agitado, era a causa de correr buscando al joven principe

-Andrew, te dije que estaría en el lago, no tenías que buscarme, se cuidarme solo- su propia boca se movió sola sin que él le diera la orden.

El mencionado usaba una armadura que no debía ser liviana, nada cubría su rostro así que podía leer la preocupación escrita en su cara.

_-Joven príncipe, disculpad si le molestó, su majestad me ha ordenado cuidarle, por favor solo observeme como una compañía- le propuso el guerrero con voz dulce, sabía que este muchacho era muy listo y respetuoso, si se le hablaba de la manera correcta no le incomodaba la compañía. \- ¿Por qué no enviaron a Alexander?- pregunto por el muchacho dos años menor que siempre era su compañía en todo momento. -Esta entrenando- le informo antes de lentamente empezar a tomar asiento a su lado, la armadura lo hacía bastante difícil, pero no había tenido tiempo de retirarla de su cuerpo. Se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro sin mencionar nada, sólo disfrutando de los únicos sonidos que se percibían, los sonidos de la naturaleza. Se quedó pensando, con su mirada fija en el lago, este era sin dudarlo su lugar favorito y donde había conocido años atrás a Alexander. Como invocado un muchacho que no debía tener más de catorce años apareció corriendo y gritando: ¡Joven príncipe! ¡Joven príncipe! Volteó a verle, pero de repente todo a su al rededor se puso borroso y no podía distinguir ninguno de los rasgos del jovencito, antes de que todo empezará a dar vueltas irónicamente lo único que pensó fue que este muchacho le llamaba "joven príncipe" cuando él era mayor. 

Despertó un poco desorientado, los hechos del sueño lentamente empezaron a borrarse hasta que en su cabeza sólo quedaron los nombres y la imagen de un lago, pero después de tres años se había acostumbrado a que eso sucediera cada vez que tenía sueños de ese tipo.

Sus ojos se sentían pesados cada vez que parpadea, intentaba que la neblina y el sueño desaparecieran de su cabeza sin mucho éxito, normalmente despertaba casi enseguida, pero cuando tenía esos sueños era diferente, se despertaba tan agotado como si en lugar de estar durmiendo hubiese pasado una larga noche en vela.

-Alexander- murmuró para si, no era la primera vez que ese nombre aparecía en sus sueños, por alguna razón sentía que era importante, pero nunca retenía mucho de sus sueños, normalmente sólo quedaban imágenes borrosas y nombres, algunas veces los sucesos permanecían nítidos en su memoria, pero no tenía mucho sentido prestarle atención a eso, sólo eran pequeñas escenas sin mucho sentido.

Después de parpadear unas cuantas veces más y restregar su rostro se sintió por fin despierto, tomo su celular, la luz lo cegó, pero se acostumbro rápidamente, 6:05 am, aún era muy temprano para estar despierto, pero no tenía ganas de volver a dormir a pesar de lo pesado que se sentía.

Decidió hacer algo productivo, tomo una ducha fría que lo hizo sentir mejor, más relajado y tranquilo. Después de estar limpio se arregló y bajo a hacer el desayuno, últimamente lo hacía más seguido porque estos sueños siempre le despertaban tan temprano.

En eso estaba, revolviendo un par de huevos cuando escucho una voz detrás de él "joven principe" escucho tan claramente, lo que lo hizo parar lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto volteandose sorprendido, pero no encontró un hombre dueño de esa voz masculina, en su lugar encontró a su hermana.

\- A parte de raro, también sordo- se burló ella - dije: Buenos días, perdedor- le repitió bromeando, el viro los ojos acostumbrado a las bromas de su hermana.

\- Mejor siéntate o llegarémos tarde a clase- dijo, no era cierto, pero ya empezaba a servir el desayuno así que prefería que estuviera sentada.

Poco después bajaron sus padres quienes le saludaron cariñosamente y luego todos se sentaron para disfrutar de un desayuno, después de eso todos se dirigieron a cumplir con sus labores, los padres se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos y los dos jóvenes se fueron a la universidad.


	2. El ataúd de cristal.

Aún cuando le pasan cosas extrañas desde hace 3 años no lograba acostumbrarse, era casi imposible hacerlo, se presentaban en cosas pequeñas que fácilmente podrían ser ilusiones suyas, así que intentaba verlo de esa forma.

Estaban en clase de historia, su materia favorita, cuándo ocurrió otra de esas anomalías, analizaban en un libro la forma en la que se filtraba la información sobre la guerra hace 100 años, esta información estaba escrita en una combinación de alemán, italiano y ruso, por alguna razón a la maestra le gustaba ponerles observar a estos mensajes sólo para darles dolor de cabeza. Al igual que los demás intentaba leer aunque no entendiera un carajo, parpadeo cansado de ver letras y palabras que no entendía y al abrir los ojos... Las palabras de repente se agruparon en su cabeza y cobraron sentido.

"Atacarán a la media noche, algunos por el sur y otros por el oeste"

Leyó un pequeño fragmento que estaba en alemán, lo leyó con tanta nitidez, como si fuera su idioma nativo, parpadeo varias veces de nuevo completamente confundido y entonces... Las palabras de nuevo no tenían ningún sentido.

\- Dormir poco me está afectando - murmuró para si mismo regresando su atención a lo que decía la maestra.

...

\- ¿Por qué no puedo ir? - pregunto a la voz detrás de la línea.

\- Ya te lo dije cariño, es un trabajo importante y posee información que aún no es de dominio público- le respondió la voz femenina.

Se podía escuchar claramente que estaba en un ambiente ruidoso, y Eduardo casi podía jurar que escuchaba personas excavando la tierra, lo cual no era nada de raro pues la mujer es una de las arqueólogos más reconocidas del país.

\- La próxima vez, cariño- le prometió intentando animarlo cuando sólo recibió silencio como respuesta.

\- Está bien- cedió sin estar realmente feliz.

Colgó después de un "adiós" realmente apagado y decidió que era buena idea tomarse un baño, acababa de llegar de la universidad y el día había sido especialmente caluroso.

Del otro lado de la línea la mujer colgó casi al mismo tiempo que su sobrino. A su alrededor se estaba desarrollando lo que quizás era uno de los trabajos más importantes de su vida.

Después de más de cincuenta años de investigación, siendo ella participe en los últimos 23 años estaban casi seguros de haber encontrado el lugar donde fue enterrado el lugar donde fue enterrado el gran rey Edward, hace más de 600 años.

Su obsesión con la historia de este hombre quizás se debía a que era una de los pocos parientes lejanos ( muy lejanos) que había heredado su magia. No es que sus parientes fuesen pocos, aunque solo se le conoció dos hijos de los que se sabe realmente poco, tuvo por lo menos 15 hermanos, ninguno de estos presentó algún indicio de magia como el gran rey, pero eso no evitó que al tener herederos y luego nietos estos mostrarán magia.

A través de los años, por diferentes razones está magia se había hecho más débil, siendo poderosa, pero sólo una pequeña chispa en comparación de lo que fue el rey.

Si vamos a hablar de la primera y segunda línea de brujos y hechiceros, siendo el rey la primera línea y la segunda sus hijos y sobrinos, se les conocía como los longevos y erróneamente los inmortales, era cierto que estos no morían de vejez, posiblemente ni sabían muy bien lo que era envejecer, pero si podían ser asesinados y morir de enfermedades bastante fuertes y se habían encargado de compartir este poder con sus guerreros más leales, con una gran marca, su marca y estos guerreros la portaban con orgullo.

Ahora, ahí estaban, desenterrando una pieza muy importante que les ayudaría a conocer más sobre la historia.

\- ¡Vemos algo! - casi grito uno de los que estaban excavando.

Ella corrió enseguida con el corazón en la mano y al llegar... Ahí estaba, apenas se podía ver una parte, pero después de limpiar un poco la tierra, claramente había un ataúd de cristal.

Si, este ataúd les ayudaría a descubrí mucho de la historia, más de lo que podían imaginar realmente.


	3. Plasmando los sueños.

Estaba bastante aburrido, pronto terminarían este semestre y tendrían unas merecidas vacaciones, tan saturado de tareas como estaba se sorprendía que le quedará tiempo de estar aburrido, pero no lo podía evitar. Su tía estaba en una excavación muy importante que podría tomar incluso meses así que no podía ir con ella a matar el tiempo, sus amigos estaban tan ocupados que si el respirar no fuese una acción automática del cuerpo se olvidarían de hacerlo.

Y ahí estaba él, esperando su siguiente clase que empezaría en dos horas, pero como no tenía nada que hacer se encontraba sentado en las gradas de la universidad.

Empezó a hojear su cuaderno de la siguiente clase, una clase electiva bastante agradable para él, dibujo, así que empezó a ver sus dibujos distrayéndose en unos que no tenían que ver con su clase. A veces cuando no quería olvidar las imágenes más hermosas que había visto en sus sueños se tomaba el tiempo de plasmarlos lo mejor que podía.

Su dibujo más reciente era de aquel lago, ese hermoso lugar que había visto, para su sorpresa, incontables veces, estaba a medio terminar y por lo menos por hoy seguiría así ya que no tenía deseos de terminarlo. Siguió observando detenidamente imagen tras imagen, pero una que sintió que era digna de admirar por más tiempo: Un hombre realmente atractivo, el más atractivo que ha visto para su gusto ( Realmente no esperaba algo diferente, venía de su imaginación después de todo), era poseedor de un cabello negro claro, unos atrayentes ojos ámbar, una mandíbula cuadrada perfectamente cincelada, su boca mediana pero de labios gruesos, su nariz respingona de tamaño mediano, sus cejas tupidas y para terminar semejante obra de arte, los pequeños lunares que salpicaban su rostro, eran casi imperceptibles, pero no para él que había realizado el dibujo.

\- ¿Ese es tu novio? - pregunto una voz femenina detrás de él.

Cerro el cuaderno de inmediato, pero era tarde, su hermana que había salido de quién sabe dónde ya había visto lo que quería ocultar.

\- ¿Mamá no te enseño a no meterte dónde nadie te llama? - pregunto fingiendo enojo, intentando que su voz se escuchará como un regaño, falló en grande.

\- ¿Mimi ni ti insiñi...,? Blabla- se burló fingiendo irritación, realmente deberían dejar de intentar fingir, lo hacían realmente mal, debía ser de familia. Emma sonreía feliz a pesar de su mal intento, dejo un beso en su mejilla y se sentó a su lado muy cerca, importandole poco el espacio personal.

\- Entonces.... ¿Es tú novio?- le pregunto batiendo sus pestañas y mirándolo con unos ojitos que no importaban los años que pasaran siempre derretían su corazón.

\- Ya quisiera, hermanita...- dijo volviendo a abrir el cuaderno, acaricio justo donde estaban dibujados dos lunares muy cerca de su ojo derecho - Sólo es producto de mi imaginación- puede que en su voz se haya filtrado un poco de su decepción, pero por primera vez su hermana no uso eso para burlarse.

\- A pesar de lento y nerd, tienes buen gusto y talento- mitad le ofendió mitad le halago, pero no dijo nada porque tenía razón.

Ambos se quedaron callados, uno al lado del otro observando el hombre plasmado en una simple hoja de papel, pero tan realista, parecía devolverles la mirada, pudieron quedarse así por más tiempo, pero el humano promedio siempre tiene esa necesidad de llenar los espacios carentes de palabras.

\- ¿No tienes clases? - no quiso que sonará como si la estuviese echando, de hecho eso no tenía sentido porque estaban en la universidad.

\- Oww, eso dolió- exagero poniéndose una mano en el pecho y arrugando la cara en una mueca de dolor - No tengo más clases, ya me iba a la casa, pero te Vi y quise venir a molestarte, ya sabes, pasatiempo de hermana menor.

Él respondió despeinando sus muy perfectos cabellos rubios, obviamente ella se quejo, de hecho se levantó enojada y se despidió mostrándole el dedo del medio.

\- Ah...- soltó un largo suspiro - como amo a esa mocosa - declaró al aire.

...

Luego de esa breve interacción el tiempo paso mucho más rápido y cuando menos pensó ya estaba en clase con un lienzo listo para dibujar lo que la profesora les pidiera.

Estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, dando largas y delicadas pasadas a su trabajo, no era uno de los mejores, tenía que admitirlo que estaba un poco distraído, el aire fresco le hacía difícil concentrarse, busco una ventana abierta o alguna razón para que haya tanto viento, pero no había nada, las ventanas estaban cerradas, no había ningún ventilador y extrañamente parecía ser el único que sentía el aire en la cara.

\- Edd...- escucho el murmullo de la voz de un joven, inmediatamente después de regresar la vista a su trabajo, de nuevo se encontró mirando a todos lados, pero a diferencia de él todos seguían concentrados en lo suyo, así que intento hacer lo mismo.

¡Edward! - está vez se escuchó más fuerte y claro, pero su nombre es Eduardo, no Edward, oh mierda, esto estaba empeorando cada día.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza y tuvo que morderse el labio para no jadear, "nadie te está llamando, concentrate en la clase" se dijo una y otra vez, pero el dolor seguía ahí, sentía una presencia muy cercana a él y ... Su alrededor empezó a fusionarse con un lugar que conocía de sus sueños, un jardín lleno de tulipanes y en el centro estaba ¿El escritorio de la profesora? Su vista se estaba nublado y el dolor amenazaba con doblarlo.

\- ¡Eduardo Macnobel! - ese si era su nombre, las imágenes volvieron a su pronta lugar, de nuevo solo estaba en su clase de dibujo, sin tulipanes, sin viento, sin nadie llamando a "Edward".

\- Podría concentrarse en lo que está ha... - se interrumpió al verle fijamente, estaba sudando y su cara desfigurada por el dolor que estaba tardando mucho en desaparecer

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Macnobel?.

\- Si...yo sólo, estoy un poco mareado- dijo intentando recomponerse.

\- ¿Quiere ir a la enfermería? - le ofreció con genuina preocupación.

Negó y con su mano señaló su cuadro restándole importancia a la situación, se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y está vez si regreso a su pintura, toda la clase la profesora le lanzó miradas como si temiera que de repente fuese a caer desmayado.


	4. La marca.

Eduardo estaba ya tan acostumbrado a estos sueños que era imposible no saber que estaba soñando, pero aún así las cosas no dejaban de sentirse tan reales que eran imposibles de ignorar, suerte que al despertar no recordaba mucho... lo que no pudo predecir es que este sería diferente a los demás y quedaría grabado con fuego en su cabeza.

Empezó como lo haría cualquier otro, el vestía ropa elegante que le daba un porte al que no estaba acostumbrado, pero aún así se sentía demasiado familiar, una corona en su cabeza (nada nuevo), caminaba con una seguridad que él no poseía, por eso era extraño verse así de esta manera, tan seguro, tan altivo.

Su mente vagaba por todos lados cuando estaba en esa habitación que ya reconocía en los sueños como suya muy cerca de él estaba aquel hombre que había visto muchas veces, aquel que estaba plasmado en su cuaderno, todos, incluyendose se referían a él como "general" en sus manos unos planos, parecía que habían estado hablando de una emboscada, eso era lo malo de sus sueños, siempre tan fragmentados y sin contexto, como llegar a la mitad de la película todo el tiempo.

Una vez que "el general"... por alguna razón a su cabeza le gustaba repetir eso cada que este hombre aparecía, ni siquiera conocía su nombre, pero sentía que de hecho lo sabía, le hubiera gustado pensar más en eso, el momento de los sueños era el único momento en el que podía obtener información directamente de su otro "yo", pero una vez que el hombre salió de su habitación el ambiente cambio de golpe, se sintió como si le empujarán de manera realmente fuerte y despiadada y dejo su lugar para caer al frio suelo.

Eso ya era extraño, pero podía superarlo, era un sueño después de todo, lo que si no podía ignorar es que aunque el había caído al suelo de pie aún estaba su yo del sueño, okey eso sí es nuevo, se tomó unos segundos para observarse y observar al hombre delante de él, completamente igual físicamente, le daba la espalda tranquilamente.

Fue fácil darse cuenta de algo, usaba la ropa que usaría en un día común, así que era como verse por primera vez sin caer en el sentimiento de familiaridad que caracterizaban estos extraños sueños, era extraño verse como en un espejo sin necesidad de tener uno en frente.

Si tuviese que definir como siente estos sueños diría que es un libreto que se sabe de memoria, sabe todo lo que ocurrirá y actúa como si este fuese su día a día, pero aún así hay una pequeña parte consciente que le dice que ese no es él y bueno, ahora que está en el suelo no es una pequeña parte si no cada fibra, cada célula, como si por fin se viese como alguien aparte de este mundo de ensueño. Podría haberse puesto a saltar de alegría, pensando que por fin dejaría la locura en la que lo estaban sumergiendo poco a poco estos sueños.

Tuvo demasiadas expectativas, demasiado pronto y por algo muy pequeño que no decía nada.

Aquel impostor se giró y le miro directamente, no había duda de ello, sus ojos estaban clavados en él y fue la sensación más extraña que ha experimentado en su vida, pero siempre las cosas podían ser aún más extrañas.

\- Es momento de que se sepa que he regresado.

¿Cómo se supone que interpretará esas palabras? Era definitivo, necesita ver un psicólogo. El universo o alguna divinidad cósmica le gustaba siempre interrumpir sus divagaciones porque fue el momento perfecto para hacerle despertar.

Se sentó de golpe lo que lo hizo sentir mareado, casi creyó estrellarse contra el suelo, pero no era necesario que eso ocurriese para sentir su cuerpo magullado por un duro golpe que no pasó. Su cabeza reproducía su propia voz una y otra vez como un disco rayado.

"Es momento de que se sepa que he regresado"

"Es momento de que se sepa que he regresado" 

"Es momento de que se sepa que he regresado"

"Es momento de que se sepa que he regresado"

¿Quienes tienen que saber? Y ¿Regresado de donde?.

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de allí quizás se estaban empezando a manifestar las respuestas a esas preguntas.

...

Desde que habían encontrado ese ataúd no habían logrado avanzar absolutamente nada, es como encontrar el tesoro y no poderlo abrir, de hecho exactamente eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿A quien demonios se le ocurrió hacer un ataúd de cristal, literalmente transparente, pero que no permita ver el interior? Seguro que pensaban que los muertos necesitaban privacidad para dormir por siempre o alguna tontería parecida.

Las cosas se hubiesen solucionado si pudieran encontrar la forma de abrir la maldita cosa sin que los lanzará por el aire como muñecas de trapo tan solo por estar demasiado cerca, pero no, no podía ser tan sencillo y ya no quedaba ningún voluntario para abrir el ataúd, no después de que los hubiese lanzado como mínimo tres veces a cada uno hasta chocar contra la pared y dejar sus cuerpos lastimados, pero no todo era malo, al menos ninguno estaba herido de gravedad, sólo muy adoloridos y muy, muy enojados.

Debía admitir que tenía miedo mientras que se acercaba con una idea clara, para animarse se decía que la...¿cuantas iban? ¿30 veces?... Lo que sea, está sería la vencida, el maldito ataúd del demonio tenía que ceder en algún momento no importa con cuánta magia haya sido sellada, pues este sello era demasiado viejo para resistir por mucho más.

Siguió divagando ( tal parece que es algo de familia) mientras se acercaba a paso tortuga, pero no importa lo lento que iba una vez que se acercó bastante el sello le demostró que no era lo suficientemente viejo, la lanzó sin consideración hasta hacer parecer que volaba, pero esta vez fue diferente porque no fue igual que antes, no sólo se conformó con lanzarla lejos si no que recubriendo todo el ataúd apareció una gran marca protectora, la marca de la familia real.

Ese golpe debió dejarla muy atontada, porque cuando levantó la cabeza aquella marca le resultó familiar...demasiado familiar.


	5. ¿El significado de los sueños?.

Al ver la hora se dió cuenta que apenas eran la 6:00 AM, hoy no debía ir a clase, pero no sé creía capaz de regresar a dormir, esperaba que a cualquier minuto ese extraño sueño se diluyera en su cabeza y no tener que seguir cargando con él, pero eso no ocurría, las imagines seguían bailando al rededor y las palabras parecían estar siendo susurradas en sus oidos cada que cerraba los ojos.

Resignado salió de la cama algo mareado, bajo las escaleras intentando ser silencioso, pero como es común sentía sus pasos demasiado ruidosos como si fuese un elefante quien estuviese caminando y no él.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó en el comedor, dejo que las imágenes, sonidos y palabras fluyeran libremente, quizás está era la única forma de que dejarán de pasar sin control una tras otra. No sabe cuánto tiempo paso así, con su vaso de agua en la mano, sin beber de el y pensando.

Lo seguro es que no debía ser poco porque empezó a escuchar pasos que se dirigían justo a dónde él se encontraba, minutos después frente a él estaba su padre, un hombre de rasgos bruscos y de aspecto tenaz sonrío sorprendido al verle ahí.

\- Buenos días, Edd ¿Tuviste otro sueño?- preguntó suponiendo y el respondió asintiendo, era imposible tener sueños que te despiertan a las 6 de la mañana desde hace años y que tus padres no supieran de ello.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? - intento adivinar, el negó, no había sido precisamente una pesadilla, sólo era un ¿Sueño más extraño de lo normal?.

-Entonces ¿Quieres compartir esos sueños con papá? - le pregunto con dulzura su padre y un toque de humor que casi logro su cometido.

-Realmente nunca recuerdo mucho, sólo se que allí soy un príncipe rodeado de guerreros y personas que siento amar- su voz suena ronca por no haberla usado desde la noche anterior, su padre se queda un segundo analizando lo que ha dicho.

-Coronas, espadas y amor- dice después de unos segundos en silencio- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que de joven pase unos meses con una tribu?.

-Lo recuerdo- dice casi enseguida.

\- Ellos dicen que soñar con coronas, espadas y amor es un gran presagio. Las coronas representan la grandeza y sabiduría de un rey, algo que está en ti, las espadas representan a los guerreros, valientes, ágiles y leales, y el amor representa el núcleo que mueve todo a tu al rededor, el núcleo que te hace ser como eres y actuar como lo haces.

Cuando el término de hablar tenía una gran sonrisa y por supuesto, para él fue un gran alivio, quizás tenía la sabiduría y grandeza de un rey y estaba rodeado de guerreros, personas que amaba y sólo eran sueños muy constantes, no se estaba volviendo loco ni nada parecido.

\- También a de ser porque heredaste la locura de tu tía por la historia del gran rey Edward - apareció su madre de la nada, estaba demasiado concentrado en las palabras de su padre para darse cuenta de cuando llegó.

\- ¿Quieren café amores míos? - pregunto ella besando la mejilla de su padre para después acariciar la mejilla de su hijo e ir directo a la cocina.

-Si, por favor - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo observando como ella echaba las cosas en la cafetera y la puso a funcionar.

\- No es ninguna locura, sólo me interesa la historia- ni loco planeaba decirle que si bien siempre le interesó su historia no fue hasta que empezó a tener estos sueños que realmente se encontró cayendo profundo en el asunto.

\- Puede que de tu parte no, pero de parte de Patty si, ha dedicado la mitad de su vida a toda esta investigación...- paro de hablar para llevarse una galleta a la boca y masticarla.

\- Pobre Patty, siempre quiso tener un hijo y cuando supo que venías en camino se emociono tanto de ser tía, desde que estabas en mi vientre juro que tenías magia al igual que ella, ya sabes, te puso Eduardo en honor a Edward... a veces me arrepiento de haberla dejado nombrarte- le contaba, pero parecía que estuviese hablando más para si misma, algunas cosas eran información nueva como que ella pensará que tenía magia, pero si sabía la razón de su nombre.

\- No es algo tan malo - intento animarla su padre- con un hijo y esposo no podría irse meses a sus investigaciones y sus no tan seguras excavaciones- realmente lo último estaba de más y él se dió cuenta rápidamente, se dió varios golpesitos en la boca y se disculpo muchas veces con su esposa, quien le miro feo durante todo el desayuno.

\- Cuando tengas pareja intenta no ser tan hablador como yo - le aconsejo su padre antes de salir de casa directo a su trabajo como coordinador de una gran escuela cercana, su madre que trabajaba como economista se le había adelantado y ya debía estar en camino a su trabajo.

El silencio fue muy notoria, su hermana menor estaba en casa de su mejor amiga desde el día anterior así que era el único en casa, se quedó un rato meditando acerca de lo que su padre había dicho, luego recordó de manera irremediable el sueño y entonces se combinó con las palabras de su madre.

"Juro que tenías magia al igual que ella".

\- Debo estar agotado- uso su mantra siempre que pensaba, escuchaba o veía cosas a los que no le daba credibilidad o no les hallaba sentido.

\- ¿Yo... Magia? - pregunto a la nada y luego negó riendo, si, estaba agotado así que debía ir a intentar dormir de nuevo.


	6. Investigación.

Espero 5 minutos, luego 10 y luego 20, la marca que envolvía el ataúd seguía siendo la misma y ella lo observaba anonadada, sus compañeros la observaban con preocupación y más de uno había ido a ofrecerle su mano para levantarla, pero ella los rechazaba y seguía en el piso como en una especie de trance.

Esa marca... Era la misma marca que Eduardo portaba de nacimiento, se levantó de golpe asustando a todos, en su estado de confusión iba a acercarse de nuevo el ataúd olvidando lo peligroso que era, dos hombres de mediana edad corrieron y la agarraron de ambos brazos para alejarla del ataúd.

\- Patricia- llamo uno, ella volteo a verle enseguida, pero su mirada seguía perdida - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto preocupado del cambio repentino de actitud.

\- ¿Qué crees que significa está marca? - pregunto ella sin responder, hacer esta pregunta la hizo volver más en si misma y parecía de nuevo "concentrada en su trabajo" así que el hombre lo dejo pasar, pero aún le miraba analizandola como si a cualquier momento pudiera caer al suelo.

\- Se sabe que la familia del rey Edward tomo la marca mucho antes de que pensaran compartirla con sus guerreros, la marca que en un momento solo fue de Edward paso a ser de toda la familia, no me sorprende que protegieran sus cuerpos para evitar que fuesen molestados después de la muerte.

\- Tú... ¿Crees que está sea esa marca? - pregunto con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su vista iba del hombre al ataúd y viceversa.

\- Sin lugar a dudas, no hay una magia tan fuerte que proteja durante tanto tiempo sin ser renovada - contesto seguro.

Patricia bajo la mirada y se permitió quedarse así unos minutos, mierda , mierda... ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que Eduardo tenía algo de magia, se había desilucionada cuando su sobrino no había mostrado indicio alguno, pero ella aún así lo sentía, casi podía tocarla, era suave y cálida, era una caricia tan delicada que te hacía dudar si realmente ocurría, pero ella lo sabía, siempre estaba al rededor del muchacho y aunque era casi inexistente, estaba ahí, ya no lo mencionaba porque no tenía sentido pelear con su hermana por algo que era obvio para ella, pero los demás no lo podían ver.

Pero esto era diferente... Porque demonios tenía esa marca, si, eran parientes lejanos, pero no había nacido absolutamente nadie que tuviese la marca, a caso... ¿habían varios que la tenían y no eran conscientes de ella? Era una posibilidad, nadie conocía la marca a parte de los que la habían obtenido directamente de el rey Edward, y de esos vivos no estaba segura de que aún hubiesen ¿Sería posible que su Edd no solo tuviese magia si no que fuese especial?.

\- Michelle - llamo exaltando a todos a su al rededor.

En pocos segundos aparecio un hombre de unos 50 años frente a ella, de cabello negro con mucho blanco, demasiadas canas para su edad, era alto de tez morena y tenía grabado en su cara una mueca de desinterés que nunca cambiaba.

\- Si, señora - le saludo con respeto.

\- Llama al presidente, dile que quiero toda la información que tengan sobre este caso y si es po...

\- Pero señora, eso es información confidencial que no nos compete - le interrumpió el hombre.

El cambio fue en pocos segundos, Patricia se irguio pareciendo más alta de lo que era, su mirada se puso fiera como si estuviese a punto de saltar sobre todos y levanto una ceja y en sus labios apareció una gran sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Pues diles que sin esa información " confidencial" está investigación de años se estancara, que si quieren que abramos el ¡Maldito ataúd! Es necesario esa información o que vengan ellos mismos a hacer mi trabajo- su voz parecía calmada, tranquila solo exaltandose con la mención del ataúd, pero realmente cada palabra estaba dirigida con un toque de amenaza y ferocidad que hizo temblar a más de uno.

No hace falta decir que Michelle no dijo nada más, todos sabían que ellos no vendrían a hacer el trabajo de aquella mujer, ninguno estaba capacitado y mandar a alguien significaba otra persona más que conocería del tema que intentaban mantener secreto.

...

Tomo tres días obtener esa información, tres aburridos días en los que se hizo muchas ideas en la cabeza, pero no podía saber a ciencia cierta cuál de las ideas que se metieron profundamente en su cabeza era la acertada, ya no seguían intentando abrir el ataúd porque de hacerlo se podrían lastimar gravemente, la magia era más agresiva cada que lo intentaban, y la magia... se sentía muy familiar, pero eso se lo callaba.

Cuando llegó la información no espero nada, casi se abalanza sobre aquella carpeta en aspecto normal, al abrirla.... ¿Qué era esto? Tantos años que le había dedicado a esta investigación y solo le comparten un papel con la información de tres personas.

Hay que trabajar con lo poco que dan, se dijo así misma no sin desilución, pero también con esperanza de obtener las respuestas que buscaba, no pensaba decirle esto a nadie, pero el asunto se volvió personal desde que esa marca apareció.

Tres nombres:

Andrew Pierre.

Albert Thimothi.

Alexander Marshall.

¿Habían organizado todo en orden alfabético y le habían compartido solo los primeros nombres? ¿o era una concidencia que todos los nombres empezarán con A?

Para resumir y sacar solo la información que le interesa Patricia apunto todo así:

Andrew Pierre: 667 años, uno de los guerreros del rey Edward, sirvió a su padre y luego a él, dejo de servir a la corona después de la muerte de Edward, actualmente tiene una esposa y 4 hijos.

Salto su información de residencia, por alguna razón este hombre no despertó su interés para viajar horas a su país buscándolo. Se concentro solo en la foto, un hombre de rasgos bruscos , ojos verdes, nariz grande, en su cara una enorme cicatriz que casi atravesaba la mitad de su rostro, su rostro tenaz, demasiado serio le dió escalofríos.

Albert Thimothi : 639 años, hermano del rey Edward hasta la fecha tiene 20 hijos de los que se conoce 15 están muertos por enfermedad o batalla, es el único de hermano que se conoce con vida de Edward, residía en Rusia.

Su rostro, se le hacía demasiado familiar, pero intento solo concentrarse en los aspectos a tener en cuenta. Cabello rubio claro, ojos café, rasgos varoniles, pero no bruscos, mirada triste y un labio tenía una fea cicatriz que se veía muy antigua.

Alexander Marshall: 647 años, soltero con dos hijos adoptados, general del rey Edward, luego de la muerte sirvió a sus hijos y nunca dejo su país de origen.

Eso le quedaba justo en la cuidad en la que estaba actualmente, que conveniente, tenía un blanco que podría darle respuestas.

Observo la foto: cabello negro claro, ojos ámbar, rasgos varoniles sin ser bruscos y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda que no era muy grande, pero si miras con atención se ve claramente.

Iba a contar los días para regresar y ya tenía un destino fijo antes de visitar a su familia...


	7. El general.

La espera fue eterna, cuando la marca apareció ya llevaba un mes en aquella excavación, pero ese no fue tan largo como el que le quedó por esperar para ver al tal Alexander. Por esto cuando acordaron llevar el ataúd a su lugar de estudos en la ciudad vecina dónde todos vivían ella puso a cargo a alguien más, una noticia sorprendente para todo su equipo de trabajo, así que ella no dudaba que todos sospecharán de sus planes, pero no podía importarle menos.

Alexander Marshall era ahora un empresario millonario, claramente no había desperdiciado su larga vida, tenía más de un título, muchas especializaciones y era dueño de135 locales de renombre a nivel mundial, a pesar de eso era alguien muy humilde, prefería que alguien más diese la cara mientras el hacía sus negocios, por lo tanto tenía un perfil bajo, pensó que su casa sería igual, pero aquella gran mansión que conservaba un toque de antigüedad era todo menos humilde, muchos especulaban que en dónde ahora esta la mansión Marshall hace muchos años fue el castillo de generaciones de reyes, no era algo descartable, aún así eso no era lo que tenía su atención.

Ir sin anunciar no era la mejor opción, pero era lo único que podía hacer, así que ahí estaba, le había costado mucho llegar allí, tocando al timbre del portón aún miraba a todos lados como si a cualquier momento pudiese venir alguien y alejarla de aquella propiedad privada, por suerte el hombre no tenía guardias ni nada parecido.

\- Buenas tardes ¿Quien está ahí? - pregunto una voz amable a través del citofono, lo que la hizo sentirse menos nerviosa.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Marshall - saludo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo - Patricia Boner, arqueóloga interesada en la historia del rey Edward Thimothi - ser directa normalmente nunca le fallaba y estaba poniendo su fe en ello.

\- Tendrá que disculparme señora Boner, no estoy interesado en hablar del tema - el hombre no dejo de sonar amable, pero su tono se volvió más tosco, cerrándose completamente.

\- Señor Marshall, por favor, solo necesito un minuto- intento convencerle, no se iba a ir sin al menos intentarlo.

\- Creo que es mejor que regrese a casa - la voz se le escucho cansada, como si solamente su presencia fuera de su casa le agotará.

\- Por favor ...- pidió de nuevo - tengo información que podría interesarle- negociar no era su fuerte y obviamente la de ese hombre si, pero esperaba llamarle un poco la atención.

\- Entre... Pero no prometo decirle nada- esa fue su respuesta segundos antes de que el portón se abriese para ella y la puerta de aquella mansión la abrió el hombre en persona.

La mansión era impresionante, pero se veía extraña, pues a diferencia de su fachada todo en su interior era sencillo y hogareño, con muchas fotos colgadas en las paredes, en la mayoría apareca Alexander con dos jovenes que... Quizás estaba alucinando, pero se parecían mucho a Eduardo, pero bueno es normal encontrar personas parecidos a alguien más así que no le tomo importancia, la enorme sala estaba decorada con muebles blancos y dorados, todo demasiado pulcro y demasiado en orden, no pudo ver más porque fue ahí donde pararon, Alexander se sentó y le ofreció sentarse un poco lejos de él.

\- Encontramos un ataúd de cristal que puede ser de un familiar de Edward- ser directo siempre era la respuesta, tenía que dar resultado.

\- ¿Que le hace pensar en esta posibilidad? - le pregunto calculador.

Ella estaba preparada para esta pregunta, tomo su celular y busco rápidamente la foto para enseñarle aquella marca, el hombre tomo su celular con desconfianza y aunque lo oculto muy bien por un segundo pudo leer sorpresa en su rostro.

\- Apareció después de muchas veces de intentar abrirlo- siguió contando sabiendo que está vez si tendría su atención, el hombre se llevó la mano a la barbilla y le miraba con tanta intensidad como si quisiera leer su mente.

\- Veo que es muy directa señora Boner así que por favor dígame ¿Que quiere de mi? - nunca había tenido una charla tan respetuosa, pero con tantas matizes de hostilidad.

\- Lo que quiero es más personal- admite y no puede evitar moverse incomoda, tener esos ojos almendra tan fijos es bastante intimidante y ella no olvida que antes de ser lo que ahora es era un guerrero fuerte y experimentado - Se que esto será difícil de creer, pero... Mi sobrino tiene la misma marca de nacimiento, no sé cómo interpretar esto, soy una bruja, por lo tanto él y yo somos parientes lejanos de Edward, pero aún así nunca he sabido de alguien que nazca con esta marca - prácticamente escupió todas sus dudas.

Si que era difícil de creer, de hecho le costó mucho no hacer cualquier sonido o gesto que mostrase su incredulidad para no ser grosero con aquella mujer.

\- Señora Boner, lo lamento, pero no puedo ayudarle - intenta ser claro, no le cree lo de su sobrino, no sería la primera persona que se ha enloquecido con la historia de Edward y se cree conectado a él de manera especial, sobre todo los que poseen magia.

Estaba a punto de invitarle amablemente a qué se retirará de su casa, pero sentía algo diferente en ella, se veía decepcionada por su respuesta, pero aún tenía fiereza en sus ojos, una mujer muy racional y decidida, no parecía estar inventando todo esto y tampoco dejaría de insistirle hasta conseguir al menos algo así que decidió solucionar esta situación antes de que se convierta en una molestia para él.

\- Está bien...- cedió y vio como los ojos de la mujer se abrieron y adquirieron un brillo de esperanza - venga en tres días con su sobrino y le confirmaré si está conectado a el rey o no, pero a cambio... Estaré enterado de lo que ocurra con aquel ataúd ¿Tenemos un trató?.

Una oferta que les beneficiaba a ambos, así que cuando él le ofreció su mano ella la acepto y se fue tranquila, esperaba sacar mucha más información, pero al menos había obtenido algo.

...

Eduardo se fue a dormir, hace algunos días que no tenía ningún sueño y pensó que está noche sería igual, pero estaba equivocado.

Allí estaba él, sentado observando un montón de papeles, su espalda le dolía y estaba considerablemente cansado, de vez en cuando miraba a su cama con cierto anheló, pero no podía dormir hasta arreglar esto, una de sus tierras estaban dando más perdidas que ganancias debido a una plaga que no había sido eliminada aún, los números iban en decaída.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, lo cual era extraño porque siempre que alguien entraba en su habitación era anunciado, era extraño como se estaba adaptando tanto a estos sueños, a veces le era difícil recordar que todo esto era un sueño, a pesar de que cuando iniciaba siempre distinguía la diferencia, se estaba haciendo parte de la escena y a veces se creía el papel. Un chiquillo de aproximadamente 10 años entró corriendo directamente hacia él.

\- Hermano, hermano- le decía emocionado mientras corría hacia él - Alexander es un guerrero de verdad ¡papá le ha dado un lugar en su ejército!- el levantó al niño y lo sento a sus piernas escuchándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, Albert ¿No es genial? - el infante asintió imitando su sonrisa.

Cuando un hombre apareció después de tocar suavemente y el le permitió entrar basto pocos segundos para reconocerle, era el que el conocía como "general", pero se veía más joven, más tranquilo y sonriente.

\- Albert, pequeño príncipe, te he dicho que no molestes al joven príncipe cuando está tan ocupado- le recordó con ternura.

\- Le estaba contando a Edd que eres un guerrero - se excuso con rapidez haciendo un puchero a su hermano cómo buscando que le defendiera.

\- Si vas a la cama le dire al cocinero que mañana haga tu pastel favorito- le soborno descaradamente y no bastó más, Albert se levantó de las piernas de su hermano después de dejar un beso en su mejilla y salió corriendo a su habitación, chillando de alegría en el camino.

Reía feliz de ver lo fácil que era convencer a su hermano y el muchacho frente a él también se permitió reír junto a él.

\- Felicidades Alexander- no se olvidó de decirle, felicitandole de la forma más genuina, sentía una calidez en el pecho y se sentía realmente orgulloso de el hombre que estaba frente a él.

\- Muchas gracias, joven príncipe- hizo una leve reverencia y cuando le miro sus mejillas estaban rojas y su sonrisa era deslumbrante y muy contagiosa.


	8. La historia de un gran rey.

\- ¡Por fin!- casi grito uno de sus compañeros cuando sonó la campana que no solo señalaba el final de las clases del día, si no del semestre.

Su profesor miro mal al pobre muchacho que regreso a su asiento con las mejillas rojas porque sus compañeros se burlaban de su arrebato de emoción.

\- Eduardo- dijeron los trillizos Pine al mismo tiempo, detrás de ellos su amiga Mika caminaba hacia él.

\- Estábamos planeando ir a tu casa para ver una peli ....¿Podemos? - de nuevo hablaron al mismo tiempo los trillizos, aún daba un poco de miedo su sincronía, pero tras 5 años de amistad se había acostumbrado.

\- Tenía entendido que estos planes se hacían primero con el dueño de la casa - contesto sarcástico.

-Edi, corazón, tus padres nos aman y sabes que quieres estar con nosotros- hablo Mika al llegar a su lado y sentarse tranquilamente en su mesa.

\- Okey, les mandaré un mensaje preguntando- se rindió rápidamente tomando su celular para hacer lo que había dicho.

Mientras esperaba sintiéndose acosado por sus amigos, por la puerta del salón que aún no habían abandonado apareció un muchacho de cabellos verdes que tenía algunas clases en común con Eduardo y Mika. Se veía bastante agitado, sus ojos grises miraban a todos lados buscando algo en específico, se detuvieron justo en Eduardo.

\- Edd, ahí está mi hombre - dijo con voz cansada caminando directo hacia él, ellos llevaban nada más que una relación cordial, así que no era necesario ser un adivino para saber que buscaba un favor.

Se sentó bastante brusco, el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo en la silla fue muy claro para todos y lo acompañó golpeando la mesa por el lado que Mika no ocupaba.

\- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! - un pedido desesperado que sonó más como un lloriqueo.

\- ¿A sí? - pregunto sarcástico.

\- Por favor- pidió intentando sonar menos desesperado y más amable.

El se cruzó de brazos, pero no sé negó a escucharle, Mika se levantó de la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas, sus cuatro amigos estaban interesados en saber que necesitaba ese chico.

\- La profesora de historia me va a reprobar si no paso el examen que me hará en 30 minutos- empezó a contar intentando dar lástima- Es acerca de la historia del rey Edward.... ¡Todos sabemos que te sabes su historia al derecho y al revés! Sólo tienes que contarmela, prestare atención a cada palabra - suplico con ambas manos juntas.

Eduardo lo estaba considerando, casi nunca encontrabas a alguien dispuesto a escucharle divagar acerca de esa historia, de hecho, sus amigos abuchearon y empezaron a irse no queriendo escuchar la misma historia de nuevo.

\- Nos avisas la respuesta de tus padres- dijo Mika despidiéndose con la mano antes de salir del salón, detrás de ella los trillizos.

Eduardo sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirando a su compañero como si fuese un conejillo de indias o algo así y el muchacho se estremeció un poco asustado.

\- Edward Thimothi...- empezó a hablar cambiando su voz como si estuviese narrando un libreto en sus manos, el recién llegado se apresuró a sacar papel y lápiz con sus manos temblorosas casi arrojando todo al suelo.

\- El primogénito de el rey Alfredo Thimothi y la reina Ana de Thimothi. Se calcula que nació a principios del siglo XV, aproximadamente hace 600 años y murió de 44 o 45 años por una enfermedad de la que no se tiene ningún registro, al morir el segundo en la lista de sus 15 hermanos tomo el puesto hasta que los hijos de Edward tuvieron la edad suficiente para adquirir la corona- hablaba de manera pausada y con entusiasmo, hace mucho que sus manos ya no estaban cruzadas.

\- Se dice que el fue el hombre más especial que se ha visto en la historia, desde niño trajo consigo algo totalmente nuevo y maravilloso, la magia. Algunos dicen que nació con este poder, otros dicen que fue concedido por alguna deidad al ver el gran potencial que este poseía. A la edad de 20 años desposó a la princesa Irene, poco después, con 23 años su padre le cedió la corona siendo la primera vez que se veía que un rey hiciera eso, pues los hijos de los reyes siempre adquieren este título tras la muerte de su padre.

\- Demonios, si que sabes- dijo el muchacho que hasta ahora estaba callado apuntando tanto como podía.

-No sé sabe exactamente cuando tuvo a sus hijos, lo que si se sabe es que tras su reinado las cosas mejoraron innegablemente, todos le adoraban, un gran rey que trajo a su país prosperidad y tranquilidad, lideró con ayuda de su general las más intensas batallas y se sabe que fueron pocas las que perdió. En cuanto a lo de su magia, se supone que no se sabe mucho, pero si me preguntas a mí creo que el gobierno se guardan esos detalles para ellos.

El relato termino ahí, pero no por eso se fue, se quedó ahí aclarando puntos y cosas que se le olvidaban, al final estaba seguro que su compañero aprobaría el examen y este se fue agradeciéndole una y otra vez. Cuando eso pasó se permitió ver su teléfono, sus padres habían aceptado sin ningún problema, así que hoy sería día de películas.

Lástima que su tía tenía otros planes.


	9. Cuaderno de dibujos.

\- ¡No vamos a vernos esa de nuevo!.

Su habitación era un caos bullicioso, no se ponían de acuerdo sobre qué ver. Eduardo sólo observaba todo el desorden recostado en su cama, se reía de todo el problema que hacían mientras comía algunos dulces y esperaba que se escogiera la película.

Mientras tanto en la parte de abajo de la casa...

....  
Patricia entró con su llave, esa que su hermana había pensado en quitarle, pero sólo cuando se enojaba. El escándalo de arriba se escuchaba claramente y a pesar de lo cansada que estaba sonrió al imaginarse lo que estaban haciendo los muchachos.

\- ¡Patty! - la mujer que cocinaba dejo lo que estaba haciendo a cuidado que su marido que le ayudaba en la cocina, para saludar a su hermana.

La arqueóloga acepto la bienvenida, los saludos y la pregunta intentando no parecer tan ansiosa por ver a su sobrino. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba sentada en la mesa recibiendo la comida preparada por los dueños del cálido hogar.

Justo en la mesa estaba un cuaderno, abrió el cuaderno y pudo leer el nombre de su sobrino en una de sus orillas así que se animó a mirarlo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era un cuaderno de dibujo, una buena forma de distraerse y no estar tan ansiosa.

Al principio solo eran dibujos sencillos, aplicaban técnicas específicas que claramente le pedían en su clase, pero cuando se saltó más páginas de lo que tenía en mente empezó a ver dibujos más interesantes.

\- Eduardo es muy talentoso- le halago en voz alta observando los maravillosos dibujos.

\- Lo sé- dijo la madre feliz - mi pequeño Ed tiene tantos talentos, casi podría hacer cualquier cosa- hablaba con un brillo soñador en los ojos y un tono cargado de orgullo

Siguio observando tranquilamente, hasta que llegó a una parte diferente, plasmados en el papel se veía claramente paisajes... Que no correspondían a esta época, armaduras, escudos, espadas, personas, vestidos antiguos, animales, un hermoso jardín y.... Alexander Marshall sin la pequeña cicatriz en su rostro.

Se atragantó con lo que estaba tomando y casi lo escupe, su hermano casi va a ayudarle al verla toser tantas veces, pero al final se recompuso rápidamente y se levantó de su silla.

\- ¡Eduardo, Eduardo! - empezó a llamarlo a gritos.

\- ¡Patty! ¿Qué es este escándalo repentino?- pregunto un poco alterada.

Pero no fue la única alterada ante los gritos, el primero en salir de su habitación fue Emma, luego Eduardo y detrás de él todos sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto preocupado quién había sido llamado.

La mujer ya iba a empezar a explicar todo demasiado exaltada cuando recordó la presencia de los muchachos al verlos.

\- Chicos - saludo con dulzura fingiendo serenidad lo que hizo más confusa la escena - esto es un problema familiar, prometo compensarles si se retiran y me dejan hablar con mi sobrino... Por favor - pidió con amabilidad, pero eso no quita el impacto de lo poco cordial que eran sus palabras con los invitados.

Aunque los muchachos se fueron sin rechistar y muy confundidos quien estaba indignado era Eduardo.

\- ¡Tía!- su tono fue severo, ese que casi nunca usaba - ¿Por que estabas gritando y ahora echas a mis amigos?.

La verdad el muchacho no era el único que esperaba las respuestas a esas preguntas, toda la familia Macnobel esperaban una respuesta a la escena que se había gestado.

-Yo...- empezó a hablar, pero se detuvo.

Considerando que era mejor si se tomaba su tiempo para calmarse antes de hablar se sentó en la silla y tomo un par de respiraciones, empezó a repasar todo sin importar que todos la acosaban con la mirada para que hablara.

Todo estaba bien, sólo... Ver la marca en el ataúd podía significar que había una pequeña posibilidad de que Eduardo fuese algún familiar renacido del rey Edward, aún así podía significar otras cosas diferentes no tan relevantes, pero ... El que Marshall estuviese tan bien dibujado en el cuaderno de su sobrino no podía ser una coincidencia, si necesitaba una prueba de todas sus cavilaciones está era una y muy grande.

\- Eduardo... Esta enlazado de alguna manera con el rey Edward- soltó después de un largo silencio y un largo suspiro.

\- Patricia ¿Todo este escándalo para decir eso? Ya sabemos que somos parientes lejanos de este rey- Margaret ya estaba empezando a impacientarse con la actitud de su hermana.

\- ¡No! No me refiero a eso, Eduardo está más enlazado a el rey de lo que alguna vez estaremos tú o yo- intento explicar, pero nadie le hacía mucho caso.

\- En el ataúd de un Thimothi, estaba, estaba la marca de nacimiento de Eduardo- expresó lenta y pausadamente como si estuviese relatando para ella misma y ahora si que todos entendieron de que iba todo este tema.

\- Te estás pasando con tu obsesión, Patricia, no involucres más a mi hijo- ahora sí que Margaret estaba enojada.

La mencionada busco la mirada de su sobrino, el que siempre le respaldaba cuando era acusada de estar obsesionada del tema, pero esta vez no recibió su apoyo.

\- No- fue lo primero que dijo - ya tengo suficiente con estos extraños sueños para aguantar estás teorías locas- sin saber le estaba dando un punto por donde hacerles ver la veracidad de sus palabras.

Se levantó de nuevo como si tuviese un resorte incorporado y le mostró la imagen del hombre a su familia.

\- Él ¿A él lo has visto en tus sueños? - Eduardo asintió - ¿Cómo se llama? - volvió a preguntar.

\- No sé- mintió queriendo salirse de las preguntas de su tía.

\- Si lo sabés- leyó rápidamente la mentira - ¿Como se llama? - pregunto de nuevo dando unos pasos hacia él.

\- Alexander- fue casi un murmullo, pero uno que todos escucharon con claridad.

Patricia había conseguido lo que quería, de su bolso ( que hasta ahora no se había quitado de encima) saco aquellos papeles confidenciales, lanzo los papeles a la mesa abierto justo en la hoja del señor Marshall.

Cuando se acercaban a verlo... Simplemente ya no podían decir nada, no sabían cómo refutar ante esa extraña prueba presentada, porque no cualquier muchacho tiene un dibujo del general del rey Edward en su cuaderno.

\- No, aquí dice que es un empresario y vive en la ciudad vecina- atacó Eduardo por el lado más racional- quizás lo vi en la televisión, o en alguna parte - se negaba a ver las cosas porque todo era muy confuso.

\- Ed, quizás esta vez podríamos darle un poco de razón a tu ti...

\- ¡No! - estallo Eduardo y se tapo los oídos mientras negaba frenéticamente- estoy harto de estos sueños, de las voces, de las imágenes y cuando todo empieza a calmarse ... ¡Tiene que pasar esto! - a este punto ya estaba gritando y Eduardo, bueno, el nunca grita, es demasiado tranquilo, demasiado paciente.

\- Ed- le llamo suavemente su tía.

\- ¡Me voy a mi habitación! - dijo y así hizo, se retiró casi corriendo y se encerró en su habitación.

Hubo minutos del más incómodo silencio en el que nadie hablaba o se movía, solo ocasionalmente miraban en la dirección que se había ido él.

\- Yo, me encontré hace poco con este hombre- rompió el silencio con esta frase que prometía que vendrían muchas cosas de ahora en adelante.


	10. ¿Sueños o realidad?.

\- No puedo creer que me convencieran de ir con este hombre- dijo Eduardo en la parte de atrás del auto que era conducido por su tía, sus padres que estaban sentados a cada uno de sus lados intentaban mantenerlo tranquilo y convencerlo de que esto fuese una buena idea.

\- Y yo no puedo creer que Emma no se haya quedado en casa - dijo su madre taladrando la nuca de la mencionada, quien ocupaba el asiento de copiloto.

Había sido todo un caos en su casa, cuando se sintió más tranquilo salió de su habitación, como si hubiesen estado esperando, que no lo dudaba, le acosaron hasta convencerlo de ver a este hombre con el que su tía se había encontrado, no quisieron decirle de quién se trataba, pero no pudo decir que no, no podía negarle nada a su madre.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que su hermana dijo que ella también iría, su madre intento hacerla entrar en razón, no podían ir tantas personas a la casa de un desconocido amable cuando solo se esperaba la presencia de dos. Emma se hizo la que entendía y no insistió más en ir.

Pero... Ahí estaba en el asiento, nadie logro sacarla de ahí, dijo que si todos irían ella no faltaría y es que los señores Macnobel no querían dejar ir a su hijo a la casa de un extraño y mucho menos después de ver su reacción de ayer ante el tema.

El viaje duro poco más de 5 horas y fue el más incómodo y silencioso que la familia hizo alguna vez. Pero allí estaban, al frente de una enorme mansión con todas las de la letra.

Eduardo no iba a comentar que se sintió atraído a esta de inmediato, como si le llamase, se sentía tan familiar, como si estuviese llegando a casa después de un largo viaje.

Su tía bajo del auto y se comunicó por aquel citofono, las rejas fueron abiertas todos salieron del auto y entraron. Por alguna razón empezó a sentirse nervioso y muy ansioso, sus piernas se movían temblorosas amenazando con no sostenerle, sus manos sudaban, su estómago parecía estar de cabeza y sus ojos intentaban concentrarse en cualquier detalle de arquitectura sin importancia.

Un hombre les abrió la puerta, pero fue imposible verle, pues se adentro en la mansión después de dejar la puerta abierta para ellos.

\- ¡Mira esta sala! es del tamaño de nuestra casa- fue lo que dijo Emma nada más entrar, sus padres estaban delante de ellos así que lo único que veían al mirar al frente era sus espaldas y la silueta de un hombre sentado en uno de los muebles.

\- Un placer recibirles, pero tenía entendido que vendría sólo la señora Boner y el Señor Eduardo- esa voz, fue inevitable no reconocerla de inmediato, en sus sueños no eran pocas las veces que la había escuchado.

\- Tendrá que disculparme- hablo su tía quien estaba parada al frente del mueble que el hombre ocupaba- para mí sobrino fue un shock la noticia y tuvimos que convencerle de venir, por eso...- se detuvo de hablar como si sintiera que sus explicaciones fueran innecesarias.

\- Entiendo - de nuevo hablo aquel hombre, pero esta vez sonaba menos tosco y más amable - Puede mostrarme al muchacho, veré su marca y ya sacaremos conclusiones- pidió levantándose tranquilamente de su asiento.

Y entonces... Sus padres se movieron en sincronía dejándole el espacio para observarle, no podía dejar de sentirse como si esto fuese una especie de reencuentro, se sintió tan emocionado, eufórico y nervioso al verle justo frente a él, era exactamente igual que en sus sueños, sus facciones, sus ojos, su boca, su nariz, todo exactamente igual, sus facciones se habían endurecido un poco dándole un aspecto más severo y haciéndole ver de más edad, sin parecer mayor a 30 años, tenía una cicatriz que nunca había visto, pero estos solo eran detalles agregados.

Sintió un extraño impulso de acercarse y abrazarle hasta que sus manos dolieran, quería sentir su olor, sentir su calor y tuvo que contenerse para no hacerlo, no sabía de dónde venían estos sentimientos tan fuertes y demandantes.

El día había empezado común y corriente para él, muchos papeles que revisar, negocios por hacer, pero haría todo desde casa esperando aquella señora que había venido a su hogar hace tres días, no podía negar que le generaba curiosidad toda la situación y ya se había comprometido con ella.

Estaba tomando un pequeño descanso cuando el teléfono sonó y no necesito ser muy listo para saber de quién se trataba, debía admitir que la esperaba un poco más tarde, pero la dejo pasar queriendo salir de toda esta situación rápidamente.

Le abrió la puerta, nunca había sido de tener empleados en casa, después de servir en un castillo por tantos años lo último que quieres es tener a un montón de personas en tu hogar, así que él era completamente autosuficiente y se encargaba de la mayoría de cosas por su cuenta.

Se sorprendió al ver tantas personas paradas en su puerta, pero decidió no tomarle tanta importancia, sin darles ni una mirada se adentro tomando asiento de dónde había tenido que levantarse.

\- Señor Marshall...- saludo aquella señora.

\- ¡Mira esta sala! Es del tamaño de nuestra casa- no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al escuchar la voz femenina que se escuchaba realmente emocionada.

Se tomó unos segundos para ocultar su risa con una pequeña tos y recomponerse .

\- Un placer recibirles, pero tenía entendido que vendría sólo la señora Boner y el Señor Eduardo- dijo mirando a los dos adultos que le impedían mirar a los dos muchachos que sabía habían detrás.

\- Tendrá que disculparme- se apresuro a hablar la señora Boner haciendo que dejara de mirar a los dos extraños y pasara a mirarla a ella - Para mí sobrino fue un shock la noticia, tuvimos que convencerle, por eso...- se detuvo cuando el le levanto una ceja, un poco intimidada, él sabe perfectamente el efecto que tiene en las personas.

\- Entiendo- intento sonar amable a pesar de que toda esta situación no era precisamente muy agradable, un montón de extraños en su casa... En la que fue la mansión de su señor - Puedes mostrarme al muchacho- dijo levantándose.

Y entonces.... ¿Qué era esto? ¿Un sueño? ... Se quedó de piedra, Edward, Edward, estaba frente a él mirándole con sorpresa y añoranza.

\- Y-yo...- intento hablar, pero las palabras no salían, simplemente balbuceaba.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar y poco después sus rodillas también, pero no las obligó a sostenerle por mucho tiempo. Cayó de rodillas de una manera... No precisamente delicada.

\- Su alteza- dijo casi en una súplica con la vista en aquel muchacho.

Su señor, su señor había vuelto después de 605 años de su muerte.

\- Esto no es verdad- dijo su señor frente a él, soltó una pequeña risa que sonó un poco...histérica - Esto no es verdad- volvió a repetir riendo más fuerte y empezando a caminar de un lado para otro.

Quizás.... El muchacho tenía razón ¿Cómo podía bajar la guardia tan fácilmente? Perfectamente esto podría ser un extraño plan de la señora Boner, tenía que asegurarse, si realmente era Edward, hay cosas que debería saber.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando tú esposa quedó embarazada de tus gemelos? - soltó la pregunta al aire.

Eduardo dejo de moverse de un lado a otro, paro de golpe y se quedó viendolo con expresión de confusión.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que sabría e...? - no termino su pregunta, se sostuvo la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos con dolor y cuando los abrió... Hubo un pequeño destello de rojo en sus ojos, casi imperceptible.

\- Tenía 25 años cuando Irene quedó embarazada y 3 meses después de cumplir 26 nacieron mis gemelos- le contesto como si nada, bastante seguro.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando empuñe por primera vez una espada? - pregunto de nuevo Alexander acercandose lentamente.

\- 7 años, pero te la quitaron y te dieron una de madera hasta "tener edad suficiente" para una espada real- de nuevo no vaciló en su respuesta, pero se agarraba la cabeza y sus ojos vacilaban en su café natural y ese rojo vinotinto.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenía tu segundo hermano cuando fuiste coronado, contraataco.

\- 17- Contesto después de unos segundos de pensarlo.

¿Cuando...? - empezó una nueva pregunta, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Alexander ¡Ya basta! - le ordenó y él obedeció.

El rojo desapareció por completó y un Eduardo muy sorprendido miraba a sus familiares asustado, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar, pero es no fue lo que pasó.

\- Tía ¿Qué significa todo esto? - le pregunto a su tía de manera acusadora y ella negó varias veces.

La señora Boner estaba a punto de acercarse a su sobrino, pero este dió dos pasos atrás y entonces... Todo empezó a moverse de manera violenta, cualquier superficie o material de vidrio empezó a romperse haciendo todo un escándalo.

\- ¡¿Que está pasando?! - pregunto alterado el señor Macnobel.

\- ¡Creo que es Eduardo el que hace esto! - le contesto Patricia a gritos para ser escuchada por encima de todo el ruido, podía sentir la magia descontrolada saliendo de Eduardo y rebotando en las superficies.

Todo era un caos.


	11. La calma después de la tormenta y luego... ¿Más tormenta?

\- Cariño, por favor cálmate - pidió la madre de Eduardo.

Nada daba resultado, cada vez las cosas se movían de formas más violentas, más de un jarrón se había hecho añicos y entre el caos el señor Macnobel pensaba en como haría para pagar los daños que su hijo estaba provocando.

\- Ed, por favor cálmate- está vez fue Patty la que pidió, intentaba calmar a su sobrino con su propia magia, pero la de él era mucho más fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo es que ese jarrón sigue sin quebrarse? - Comento Emma, quien parecía estar viendo una película de acción, tranquilamente permanecía escondía pero cada tanto levantaba la cabeza para observar la situación.

En efecto tenía razón, el jarrón seguía intacto, incluso varias cosas le habían caído encima, pero este se reconstruyó en unos segundos por su cuenta.

\- ¡Edward! - llamo Alexander con fuerza anteponiendose a todos los ruidos de cosas rompiéndose.

El muchacho volteó a verle con sus ojos rojos, esta vez no era un destello, sus ojos permanecían completamente rojos y aunque se enfocó en Alexander, seguía haciendo añicos todo a su paso.

\- Guten Abend, gut' Nacht- empezo a cantar Alexander  
-mit Rosen bedacht,  
mit Näglein besteckt,  
schlupf' unter die Deck':  
Morgen früh, wenn Gott will,  
wirst du wieder geweckt.

Alexander cantaba en un fluido alemán lo que por su tono parecía una canción de cuna, con esta logro su cometido, la magia de Edward empezó a calmarse lentamente.

\- Guten Abend, gut' Nacht- empezó a cantar el mismo Edward mientras su magia dejaba de ser agresiva -  
von Englein bewacht,  
die zeigen im Traum  
dir Christkindleins Baum:  
schlaf nun selig und süss,  
schau im Traum 's Paradies - por cada palabra se calmaba más hasta que su magia paso a ser una simple caricia de viento, ya no más el huracán desastroso.

Cuando terminó de cantar sus ojos dejaron de ser rojos y entonces Eduardo se quedó mirando a todos lados asustado del caos presente.

...

Eduardo.

De repente me sentí como si hubiese despertado de un sueño muy profundo, me sentía mareado, lo que afectaba mi equilibrio. Mire a mi alrededor y todo estaba hecho un caos .... ¿Yo hice todo esto? Deduje por como todos salían de sus escondites improvisados y me miraban asustados y preocupados.

¿Como es que esto había terminado así? Yo... Si yo realmente había hecho todo esto no se podía negar, todo esto no era una descabellada y nada divertida broma montada por mi tía.

Mi cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas, y siento punzadas tan fuertes como si alguien estuviese usando mi cabeza como saco de boxeo y quiero vomitar, demasiadas cosas para asimilar en un par de segundos.

\- L-Lo siento- dije refiriéndome al desastre que había creado, pero aquel hombre sólo negó, y me sujetó con sus brazos fuertes y familiares para ayudarme a sentar en uno de los muebles que no había resultado volcado, lo cual fue un alivio, porque estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento no podría permanecer más en pie, demasiado agotado física y mentalmente.

\- Ignora todo esto ¿Estas bien? - pregunto mirándome fijamente, se sentó muy cerca de mi sin soltar mis brazos, sus ojos, son más hermosos en persona que en mis sueños, si tontamente fue lo primero que pude pensar.

\- No lo sé- fui sincero aún estando perdido en su mirada, esa mirada me hacía sentir en casa, se sentía todo familiar, incluso el caos de magia.

\- ¿Que fué toda esa canción? - pregunto mi hermana directamente a Alexander y yo, yo no sabía a qué se refería.

\- El alemán fue el primer idioma que aprendimos Edward y yo, aparté de nuestro idioma nativo, claro está- él empezó a explicar y yo intentaba absorber cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

\- Para manejar mejor la magia se debe estar tranquilo y controlar las emociones fuertes, algo que Edward hacía sin esfuerzo, pero cuando se enojaba, más allá de lo que él podía controlar, el caos era incontrolable. Así que usábamos está canción de cuna, era la forma de calmarle cuando no atendía a la racionalidad, era su regreso a tierra.

\- Yo ...- demasiado débil y agotado sentí deseos de acurrucarme y alejarme de todos, pero no me lo permití, respire una, dos veces, tres veces hasta que me sentí más tranquilo- Lamento todo este caos, Alexander, mierda, no tengo para pagarte por todo lo que arruine, pero limpiaré todo, lo juro- me comprometí verdaderamente avergonzado.

\- Eso no importa- dijo realmente serio.

\- Claro que importa, realmente lo sentimos señor Marshall, vinimos a su casa e hicimos todo este caos, le pagaremos los daños - otra persona extremadamente sería se agregaba a la lista con mi tía ahora disculpándose por mi.

\- Eso no importa- repitió de nuevo - ¡Lo que importa es que estás aquí! - dijo eufórico mirandome directamente a los ojos - Puedes destruir toda esta casa si quieres, después de todo este era tu castillo.

No pude decir nada más ante sus eufóricas afirmaciones porque todos nos distrajimos con el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta. Poco después, pasos que se dirigían a nosotros y entonces .... Un hombre y una mujer aparecieron, seguro me dañe el cerebro porque los veo tan parecidos a mi.

\- Papá- dijo con la voz rota la mujer y no miraba a Alexander, me miraba a mi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Canción de cuna (en alemán, Wiegenlied) compuesta por Johannes Brahms.
> 
> Alexander.  
> Guten Abend, gut' Nacht,  
> mit Rosen bedacht,  
> mit Näglein besteckt,  
> schlupf' unter die Deck':  
> Morgen früh, wenn Gott will,  
> wirst du wieder geweckt.[10]
> 
> Buenas tardes, buenas noches,  
> cubierto de rosas,  
> con clavos adornados,  
> deslícese bajo la cubierta:  
> Mañana por la mañana, si Dios quiere,   
> Te despertaré de nuevo.
> 
> Eduardo.
> 
> Guten Abend, gut' Nacht,  
> von Englein bewacht,  
> die zeigen im Traum  
> dir Christkindleins Baum:  
> schlaf nun selig und süss,  
> schau im Traum 's Paradies.
> 
> Buenas tardes, buenas noches,  
> custodiado por ángeles,  
> se muestran en un sueño,  
> el árbol del niño Cristo:  
> ahora duerme feliz y dulce,  
> mira el paraíso en tus sueños.


End file.
